Xyon
Xyon, also referred to as Xyon of Inaal, was a legendary and of who, in a historical context, is most notable for his roles in both the War of the Morning and in establishing ''Dra 'Dakir''. Centuries before the , Xyon was deified as a figure of as well, depicted as a demigod son of . A hero-cult dedicated to his worship existed for nearly a millennium, though the practice was outlawed after the signing. While their mythology and traditions were largely suppressed by the , swordsmen continued to seek Xyon's favor in the hushed recitations of their battle-prayers throughout the centuries. With the Covenant's collapse in 2552, Xyon's cult was restored to an extent within the Blades, an organization of mercenaries devoted to epitomizing the traditional warrior lifestyle; Xyon is acknowledged as the patron of this order. Etymology Due to the lack of any concrete details pertaining to his origin or early life, Xyon's original clan name has been lost to time. His given name is often supplemented with the name of his birthplace—the Inaal Isles—as a result. Thus, in scholarly text, Xyon is commonly referred to as "Xyon of Inaal." The name Xyon is a derivative of the archaic Zhaey'yan, which itself is a combined rendering of two separate words: Zhae ("Hunt") and Ey'yan ("Morning"). In other words, Xyon's given name in the meant "Morning Hunter," a phrase comparable to the term "early riser" and frequently used amongst the Sangheili to describe ambitious or hard-working individuals; this name implies that his parents desired he adopt these traits himself. Epithets Xyon's chief epithet was Dashun Seh'kii, a phrase meaning "Blade Dancer" in the Sangheili language. It has been prominently attached to him ever since his creation of the martial art of the same name. Like other figures in Sangheili mythology and/or history, there were a number of other titles associated with him as well, some being more prominent in other regions or colonies and all reflecting the various aspects of his legend. All of his known epithets and victory titles are: *''Kir Pe 'Gasgke'' — lit. "Bane of the False" *''Dashun Seh'kii'' — lit. "Blade Dancer" *''Gohrfre'' — lit. "Riser" *'Hesst Aabito — lit. "Storm Arbiter" *'Inaalai — lit. "Blademaster of the Inaal clans" *''Ai'r Pe Kel Seh'kiil'' — lit. "Master of the Blades of Light" Legendary narrative While certain aspects of Xyon's life are well-known to history, there has been a severe lack of any credible information in regards to the details pertaining to Xyon's personal life. For centuries, most of what was known about the Storm Arbiter came from folk tales and myths, many of which were at least partially based in truth and a few that were completely dubious at best. One of the greatest examples of this was Annals of the Blade Dancer, an epic written by Mriko 'Rakam—the supposed scribe of Xyon himself—that recounted Xyon's legend. Because the annals are said to cite both the known and missing Scrolls of the One Truth, it was widely accepted as the most credible source for Xyon's history for millennia; the chronicle was considered a holy text by Xyon's emergent heroic cult. Origins and early life According to the annals, Xyon was mothered by Sose the Huntress—third wife of the Inaalan warlord Grozo. It is said that she was the greatest hunter that the isles had ever seen, gifted with both patience and perception that few could rival. She'd been credited with many extraordinary feats, such as taming wild qui'aua jaw-beasts or slaying a qugu leviathan with only a single spear. Her deeds ultimately garnered the interest of Urs, chief-god of the Sangheili himself; through her expertise and charm, Sose simultaneously impressed and enraptured the god. Sose's husband Grozo, however, grew increasingly discontented with her. He believed that instead of spending all of her time in the wilds, she should be looking after his keep and siring his offspring, something that hadn't yet happened no matter how many times the two laid together. He soon gave her an ultimatum: if she didn't become pregnant with his child within three months, he'd kill her just as he'd done his first two wives. He also forbade her from hunting and hired the wandering swordsman Syvo to act as her veritable jailer, never to allow her outside of his sight. Return of the son War of the Morning Historical facts and speculation Modern recognition Trivia Category:Sangheili Category:Males